Dark Paradise
by Cookie.and.the.UnicornPrincess
Summary: 'Oh Ezio,' she stepped closer to him, her lips inches from his and her warm breath tickling his skin, 'the only activity I want to be pursuing upon your nether regions is for purpose of target practise, perhaps rid of that cocky smirk of yours and debunk that ego a few paces.' She smirked now, 'And I assure that it will not be as pleasurable as your past... experiences.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**Cookie's sister here, Unicorn Princess, this is my first fan fiction about one of my favourite fictional characters EVER. The epic being that is Ezio Auditore, I mean what's not to love? The handsome and chivalrous Italian womanizer in all of Renaissance era...**

**Well before I make myself blush here's the story! Thoughts and reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Dark Paradise<span>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Monteriggioni<em>

'Nearly there' cried Claudia, gesturing towards Ezio and Maria, a sigh of relief escaped her throat as if a fresh gust had momentarily passed by and took their problems away.

They started to relax upon seeing Monterigionni in all its glory sitting in the distance, until a familiar figure accompanied by a dozen men in blue and gold insignia blocked their way, suddenly appearing at the turn in the road. One of the guards carried a standard which graced the abhorrent and familiar emblem of golden dolphins and crosses.

'Ezio! What a pleasant surprise!' the figure greeted with a sly smile 'I see you are with your family – or rather what is left of it!' he flicked his head to one side, regarding his men, who in turn surrounded Ezio and his vulnerable mother and sister with swords pointed and ready.

'Vieri!' Ezio spat as if the word he had just uttered had covered his mouth with poison.

'Ezio... I'm hurt, how could you think about leaving Firenze without saying a proper goodbye? You did not think we would notice? Well upon the release of my father from custody he was more than happy to finance this little army for me.' Vieri informed with pride, as Ezio stood in front of Maria and Claudia, staying close with his stance as if ready to launch at any of Vieri's men should they touch his mother and sister.

'What do you want Vieri?' Ezio spoke with malice evident in his coarse voice, 'I would have thought that you would be satisfied with what your father has managed to achieve. Is that not enough?'

'Weeell... no.' Vieri said comically, hands swaying in the air to exaggerate his amusement. 'It's very hard to begin with what I want... There are many things I want, firstly a larger palazzo, a beautiful wife, endless supply of gold and... hmm what else? Ah, yes, your head!' at this exclamation Vieri drew his sword and charged Ezio, his guards alert.

'I'm surprised Vieri, I didn't think you'd have the _testicoli_of a man brave enough to take me on all alone. But of course you have your pansy thugs to help you' despite the fear seeping into his thoughts Ezio still retorted with the same plucky spirit and humour.

'Shut up you _stronzo_, you are not worthy of my sword!' Vieri sheathed his sword, annoyed that his dig did not seem to affect Ezio. 'I think I'll just pound your pretty face in with my fists, to finish you once and for all' he looked over at Claudia with a sinister smirk 'I'm sorry if this disturbs you _tesora,_I will comfort you later and who knows,' he then looked back at Ezio intentionally with a disturbing smile 'maybe even your little mamma as well.'

Anger and disgust brewed quickly within Ezio and within a second his fist had connected with a crack against Vieri's jaw, sending him staggering back as he was taken off guard. He slowly recovered and nodded at his men who charged simultaneously as he pounced with anger onto Ezio, roaring furiously, his fists sending blow after blow. Even as Ezio launched his fists towards Vieri's body he was not able to make meaningful contact, as he worried and kept glancing towards the other men, filled with fear over his mother and sister's welfare.

'Finish them! The women too! I can do better than that scrawny _puttana_and his wreck of a mother!' Vieri spat at his men, with this opportune moment, Ezio was able to push Vieri off him with sheer aggression and made his way towards his mother and sister keeping them tight to him.

The men closed in on them and Ezio swung around desperately trying to keep the two women behind him, he grew weary, searching for a way out but things looked bleak for what was left of the Auditore family and Vieri's laugh echoed with triumph.

Suddenly a sharp whistle sliced through the air and two of Vieri's guards fell to their knees and hit the ground with a sickening thud, their weapons fell to the ground with a clatter as the soil beneath the bodies bloomed crimson.

The others drew back in fear as another two were taken down with daggers whose hilts glinted from their necks. Vieri yelped with terror, 'What sorcery is this?' looking around wildly, fear drawn all over his face.

A booming laugh answered his question, deep throated and echoing around them, 'Nothing to do with sorcery boy, just skill!'A large man said appearing from the woods, wearing high leather boots and a breastplate with intricate design, he was accompanied by several others who trailed closely behind wielding various weapons at the ready.

'What are you waiting for?' Vieri's shout was evident with panic, 'Kill them! Kill them all!' he gestured to his men, but not before the large man stepped forward, snatched his sword in the blink of an eye and snapped it on his knee with ease, sheer force which emanated fear across Vieri's army of men. The men still closed in however, unwillingly, the mercenaries charged at them, depleting the army quickly, Vieri upon seeing his men down called off the attack and fled quickly.

'That's right you little girl! Run on home! Little _stronzo_.' The large man bellowed with a chuckle as he approached Ezio and the two women who were now smiling with relief at this saviour. 'I'm glad we arrived in time to meet you Ezio.'

'You have my thanks, I owe you, whoever you are.' The man simply laughed at this statement. 'Do I know you?' Inquired Ezio curiously.

'It's a me! Mario!'

'Uncle?' Smiled Ezio with relief knowing that they were finally in safe company, Mario stepped towards Ezio and took him gruffly into his arms in a tight embrace. He then glanced at the two women and was clouded with worry as he saw his sister-in-law, he conversed with Claudia who seemed in a much better condition and assured her, informing her that he will be sending his men to fetch them with a horse and carriage to take them back to the villa. She thanked him with a gentle smile and he turned back to Ezio.

'Come _nipote_we will ride ahead,' Mario gestured towards Ezio 'a friend from Florence sent a message ahead of you, informing me of...' he paused as if not able to get the words out 'informing me of Giovanni...' he continued, as if it was too painful to even mention out loud 'Frederico and... Petruccio. But their execution was all I heard. Why? Who has done this?' Anger grew, evident in Mario's deep voice.

'I was hoping you would be able to give me answers Uncle.'

'I know of your father's business, but first we must make sure that your mother and sister are properly provided for. I will tell you all back in Monteriggioni.'

As they approached the entrance, the thumping of hooves grew loud from behind them and both men turned around. A hooded figure rode beside Mario and conversed quietly while a curious Ezio looked on. The figure looked towards Ezio, and a gentle voice interrupted the momentary silence, 'Signore you are bleeding'

'Ah,' Mario regarded to the figure who rode in front of Ezio, graced in a dark tunic and pants, his eyes travelled up and traced the outline of curvaceous hips and a bow strapped behind the person's back. Ezio's brows arched in surprise seeing the poised and elegant outline of a woman in front of him, the hood of their apparel was now pulled down revealing the full lips and gentle features which contrasted the battle gear and violent crimson staining her fists.

'I don't think the wound is too deep, although it is bleeding quite heavily.' Mario disrupted Ezio's trailing thoughts while he examined the wound, 'Will you please take Ezio to the dottore Letizia, so that he may seize the bleeding, probably with those slimy leeches, oh God forbid those things are just vile!' Mario chuckled heartily seemingly amused as well as disgusted by the medical practices of the local doctor and the now named figure nodded in response as Mario noticed his nephew's staring.

'Well here we are, Monterigionni, I will trust you with Letizia Ezio,' Mario arched his eyebrow and smirked at his nephew, 'you are in good hands, and Letizia?' he inclined towards her, 'please take him to the villa as soon as he is bandaged up, and do get those delicate hands treated, a woman's hand is meant to be graced by many suitor's lips, not bashed against them.'

'Don't worry Mario, I'm not searching for a man.' Letizia replied with a smirk as Mario laughed knowingly, as if he had asked or implied the same subject many times before and received a similar reply. Mario walked off towards the villa, leaving the two in town to search for the doctor.

'Maybe you don't have to search dolcezza?' Ezio said playfully with a smirk, clutching his wound 'I believe you have met him already, I am Ezio Auditore.' he took her hand and bowed to place a kiss upon it, but before doing so she retracted her arm leaving him rejected.

'Please Messere Ezio, don't make me draw my bow, it has sustained some damage already after knocking those dumb Pazzi heads. Running out of arrows is not at all convenient; you'd think the first arrow through their comrade's neck was a clear sign to scatter.' Letizia laughed, replying casually as Ezio raised his eyebrows.

'That was you who brought them down with the arrows?'

'Please Messere do not sound so surprised that a woman was capable of doing so.'

'Ezio, please, you may call me Ezio, and no I did not mean to doubt you.'

'Is that so?' She questioned smirking.

'Well it's just I have not met a woman of... violence before. Apart from one occasion in which a woman has inflicted some damage on me, but the violence was purely pleasurable, upon my-' Ezio's smirking continued but his sentence quickly interrupted.

'Oh _Ezio_,' she stepped closer to him, her lips inches from his and her warm breath tickling his skin, 'the only activity I want to be pursuing upon your nether regions is for purpose of target practise, perhaps rid of that cocky smirk of yours and debunk that ego a few paces.' She smirked now, 'And I assure that it will not be as _pleasurable _as your past experience.' Ezio was slightly taken aback by her retort, but composed himself quickly and inched even closer towards her, dangerously close.

'Well... they say anger is the last refuge of the sexually frustrated.' Ezio whispered, his hot breath trailing across her cheek as he uttered the last few words into her ear. He then straightened back up, a smirk still plastered across his face while watching her reaction.

'_Mio dio_, I hope the _dottore _does not only mend that wound but that damaged brain as well.' Letizia replied, the heat threatening to spread across her face creating a sudden blush she did not expect to grace her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Paradise

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Despite his playfulness, it was just a mere facade. He wished everything that happened the past few days were just a vivid nightmare, but the pain which shot through his side as the doctor stitched together the slice that adorned his olive skin brought the visions throttling back. Clear and agonizing, the sound of the excruciating thud as the wooden floor fell underneath them. The rope stretching and straining from the tension as the life left the bodies that hung from them. He felt the familiar heaviness in his heart, the aching ball in his throat threatening to rise up again, an ungodly scream desperately wanting to be released, raw pain brewing within his heart, a pain he knew he would never forget.<p>

'Ezio,' a voice interrupted his thoughts, he looked up to see Letizia, her dark hair now down and framing her face, 'I have fetched you a new shirt, I only hope that it fits.' She smiled gently, the smirk and teasing retorts from before now gone, replaced with a sympathy simmering in her stormy grey pupils, as if she knew of his previous thoughts. He simply smiled back at her as she laid the folded article on the wooden side table, 'I have sent for one of Mario's men to escort you back to the villa instead, I apologise that I am not able to as Mario has said but I have a few errands I must get to.'

Ezio simply nodded and added coughing, 'It was very nice to meet you Letizia– ' he paused, not knowing her surname.

'It's Forlinni, Signore Auditore.' She replied upon receiving the questionable stare from Ezio, 'May you have a pleasant day, I... I hope you get the answers you want from Mario. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye? I'm sure we shall see each other again very soon,' Ezio's smirk returning 'so it shall be, till then instead.'

She simply smiled and left, shutting the door lightly, leaving Ezio wincing as the dottore sealed the stitch.

'_Finito_,' exclaimed the doctor as he washed his hands upon finishing up Ezio's stitching, 'take care signore, or next time it will have to be the leeches.' Ezio shuddered at this, and jumped off the operating table, grabbing the shirt Letizia had left for him, putting it over his head and smelling the fresh scent of lavenders and wood musk, while wincing as it grazed his newly stitched skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Unicorn Princess <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Paradise

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>She could see the pain in his eyes, first mistaking it as perhaps the irritable feeling of needle and thread as the doctor patched his wound. But it wasn't. She saw emptiness and longing, a feeling she knew all too well.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezio struggled to grip reality, this proved too much to take in for him, overwhelmed with the talks of Assassins, Templars, Codex Pages. It made him question whether he really knew his father, his own flesh and blood.<p>

Mario interrupted his train of thought, seeing the confusion in his face, 'I will be your guide Ezio, I know it is a huge amount to take in, but you must first learn to open your mind. And you must always remember: Nothing is true, everything is permitted.'

Somehow it made sense to Ezio, feeling more assured that at least he was not alone.

The next few days he had started to train at the grounds right outside the villa, along with Mario's mercenaries. Seeing their movements, quick, lithe, yet still projecting sheer strength made him realise he may have a lot to learn. He hated himself, thinking about what would have happened to his mother or Claudia had it not been for Mario's aid. He knew he wasn't able to hold off Vieri's men equipped only with his wilful attitude and mere fists.

For the fourth time, he was on the ground, sweat trickling from his forehead and a trickle of blood congealing on the side of his mouth from where he was hit. Mario's mercenary Paolo had not been very forgiving, 'Come on Ezio, get up, your enemies will not show you the same mercy, they will not even give you a fighting chance.' He shouted, seemingly unfazed by Ezio's failure to block his attacks, it seems as if he had taught many before him.

'Do not be so rough on him Paolo, he's not doing too badly, only fourth time down' Letizia winked at Paolo mockingly intruding the momentum of the training session. Ezio looked up to see her leaning on the training barriers that surrounded the area, smiling at him, a mood which contrasted the state she was in. Ezio looked confused at the sight of her and cast a glance at Paolo who was unarguably shocked, displayed by his furrowed eyebrows and gaping mouth. She had not looked as fresh faced as she had a week ago when he arrived at Monterigionni. Dark circles framed her eyes, blood running down the side of her face which faded into her jaw line from a deep slice now gracing her left cheek.

Seeing their reactions, her smile dropped slightly, regretting her decision on heading for the villa as soon as she returned. Although she knew she had to see Mario first, and perhaps even take a bath at the villa, before her father saw her like this, raw bruises bloomed underneath her skin and the fresh cut on her face stung like a searing fire. 'Don't worry Ezio, I hold the record of having the most time on the ground during training. Perhaps if they had just given me a bow and arrow, I would not be in the dirt as often.' she chuckled, the movement of her cheeks causing a scorching pain to develop from the deep cut she had sustained. She pushed off the barrier slowly, careful to make sudden moves that could trigger more pain in her body, she was now standing upright and walked towards the villa, not at all with great ease, but as if a heavy weight restrained her legs from moving forward each time.

He had a strange worry for this stranger despite their short encounter when he arrived. She had an unfeasible aura about her, 'I guess she doesn't always come back like that?' he turned around asking Paolo, knowing that this must have been the first time he had encountered her like this judging by his shocked expression.

'Uh, well she has...' he paused for a moment trying to find the right words, as if he knew something though he was not allowed to disclose, 'just not as worse as she had looked today.' Ezio simply nodded, despite his growing concern and curiosity he did not want to pry further as he noticed Paolo's discomfort with the subject. Ezio gripped the hilt of his sword and engaged Paolo once again and the training session resumed with only grunts and hisses exchanged between the two men.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts and review. <em>

**_- Unicorn Princess_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Paradise

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>'Mia cara-' Mario exclaimed, shock and a piteous tone clear in his voice.<p>

'Mario I-' she struggled trying to find the right words to say, 'I'm sorry' She apologised, though it sounded like a question as she uttered the two words out.

'Mia cara, if your father-'

'He would know soon enough Mario, this, is hardly a scratch.' Letizia interrupted while grazing the slice on her cheek, wincing as she felt a deep incision protrude against her fingertips despite the callous on her hands.

'He would not forgive me that I let you do this.'

'Mario, I chose my fate, he may have turned his back on the Order but I refuse, it is not what I want. You know that! I know I have still yet a lot to learn but you must let me continue, please.' she begged, her eyebrows knitting together pleadingly.

'Letizia, you cannot use the Order to solicit revenge, it is not what we do!' Mario's voice rose, she knew that it angered him, knowing that he felt guilt from training her against her father's wishes, 'Look at you! What were you thinking?'

'I could not wait any longer Mario I needed to find out! I am very sorry about your brother's death- Giovanni's death... but I know that Ezio would keep you occupied; I know that you want to train him as much as you have me. And our original plans will be postponed, forgotten, so I took matters into my own hands.' Her voice faded at the last few words, feeling ashamed for defying Mario.

'Let us admit this has not been the first time you have come back from such a spree Letizia, what would your mother say?' Mario soon regretted what he had shouted as soon as it came out. Seeing Letizia's worry and shame turn into anger made his face soften, knowing that what he had said had been below the belt.

'She would not say a thing because she is dead.' She spat, venom dripping from her words; she turned around to leave but Mario gripped her forearm to refrain her from leaving his office angry with him.

'Letty, mi dispiace, please, but you must understand that belonging in the Order means you cannot fight your demons alone.' Mario pleaded with her, anger fading, with his tone now much more soft spoken, 'Your father lost trust, he grew hell bent with revenge, and I do not want to see the same happen to you.'

'I'm sorry Mario' Letizia whispered as the tears fell silently down her cheeks, stinging her cut as the salty tears seeped into it. Mario pulled her into a tight embrace, knowing full well how the death of loved ones can easily influence and embody your person with wrath and revenge, killing every being associated to the wrongdoing, believing that every kill was justified. Without stopping to contemplate whether your moral fibre was in fact slipping away and killing will never bring your loved ones back.

Mario knew all too well of her stubbornness, a dangerous trait in the line of work she was training for, she was unpredictable, though not unstable like her father. The death of her mother and brother were still raw to her, like the deep cuts and body numbing bruises she sustained, she had seen them killed in front of her eyes while she was bound and helpless. They had wanted the whereabouts of her father, her mother refused costing her- her life, and Letizia had been next, not knowing of her father's role as a member of the Order she could not tell them, though even if she did she was sure she would have died a martyr. She remembered each of their faces that night, every wrinkle, every imperfection and every sound; and swore that she would find them.

She sighed against Mario's embrace, tears spilling on his shoulder, 'Letty, I know that you want nothing more than to find the people who have wronged you, but I'm afraid it is not as easy as you may think. You have only killed the pawns in the game, a game that has been played between our kind and the Templars for centuries. It is a full blown game of cat and mouse. I am afraid the men who had tried to find your father weren't just out for revenge as you had firstly concluded, but rather to wipe out the entire Order and those that stand against them.'

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Send me your thoughts and review :) <em>

_**-Unicorn Princess**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Paradise

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Cupping the warm water in her hands she washed it upon her tear stained face, her calloused fingers lingering on her cheeks as she sat in the bath. The once clear water now a shade of brown as the streaks of dirt and blood seemed to cascade from her skin like the rinsing of paint to reveal a clear canvas. Her thoughts travelled, to her father, to Mario. How she had defied both their trust, her heart wrenched at the thought of Mario's previous anger as his words lingered and replayed in her mind. The lump in her throat returned, the tears threatening to spill once more; the person she was becoming was not one she would ever imagine herself to be, one who disobeyed and disregarded those who trusted her, those that were left who cared.<p>

It seems as if it was just yesterday that her mother was incessantly ranting about stature, poise and elegance. Her face suppressing a laugh behind all seriousness at Letizia's mockery of court behaviour, ridiculing the ladies that paraded in Firenze with their parasols who over exaggerated the swaying of their hips. Her mother had always been lenient, however often she would conjure a facade of strictness out of fear that her only daughter would stray and follow the footsteps of her father. Her mother knew that she had her father's traits, the callous and often rash behaviour he possessed which she mirrored; always holding more interest over hunting and horses than dancing and dresses.

She had hoped Letizia would be married off or at least promised to a suitor at the age of eighteen, wishful thinking that she, or her brother, would never be involved in the sort of business their father was concerned with. It was painful enough for her to endure her husband's absence and the constant hazard his work involved, but to expect one of her children to succeed his place in the Order to keep the bloodline active was something she could never envision. Especially not for her eldest daughter.

Letizia stood up, water trailing down from her body and arms to the tips of her fingers. She shivered as the warm water dissipated from her skin, quickly grabbing the cloth from the stand to wrap it hastily around her weak body. Her body tensed as she stepped out of the tub, her muscles straining from the aches and bruises she had sustained, her calves screaming as it held the weight of her body as her foot made contact with the ground. She quickly dried herself and reached for the dark green dress that was laid out for her; she rarely ever wore dresses, only occasionally for special circumstances to keep up appearances, though on this occasion even an elegant dress could not compensate for the wounds and grazes that now adorned her face.

A knock came at the door and a gentle cough could be heard from the other side, Letizia merely hummed in response before the door opened slowly to reveal Ezio's sister Claudia.

'The maid had told me you were in here, and I have asked her if I may come as well, I am not one to pry but a bloodied woman running into the villa is something that can hardly go by unnoticed.' Claudia said softly despite the hint of determination in her voice that indicated Letizia of the impending inquisition that was to come. 'Are you- are you alright?' Letizia did not expect this to be the first question the girl would ask, careful, soft spoken and accompanied with a genuine concern.

'Signorina Claudia, there is no need for you to worry, please, I will be fine.' Letizia smiled audibly, hoping that it would extinguish Claudia's worry, although the wince that came from Letizia's mouth shortly after, as the skin around the wound on her cheek pulled painfully, did not convince Claudia whatsoever.

'Please refer to me as Claudia, we are past such unnecessary formalities. You helped to save us from Vieri and his men, I am indebted to you,' she breathed slowly, 'though please do not think I am just here to pay my dues, I... I want to help.' Claudia said with sincerity as she looked at Letizia standing weakly in front of her.

'Err, Claudia, I-' Letizia tried to utter out something convincing in order to assure Claudia that she would be alright but before she could the girl had strode past her to the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out a box of gauze and alcohol.

'Please Letizia, sit down. Your wounds, they...' Claudia faltered as she examined Letizia's face carefully.

'I know it will scar Claudia. I will go to the dottore, please, you need not feel obliged to treat my marred face.' Letizia chuckled half-heartedly, knowing that Claudia was somehow irked by the task at hand as she saw the girl wince in empathy. Before Claudia could respond the maid came in through the wooden door, her steps light despite carrying a considerable amount of towels and a wooden box which undoubtedly contained sewing tools more likely used for quilts or to patch up dresses, not for repairing one's face.

Claudia stepped aside upon seeing the maid and sat down next to Letizia, 'It is not that big of a wound, I'm sure she will be quick in stitching it closed. The pain would be over before you know it.' Claudia said softly, more to assure herself than Letizia. It was right to assume that the girl had never dealt with such a situation before judging by the look of anxiety in her eyes. She seemed on edge as the maid pulled out a needle and thread and started on the wound, her hand squeezed Letizia's as if she could feel the pain herself, though for the hand of support, Letizia was grateful.

'Who did this to you?' Claudia inquired, she knew of Letizia's capability of violence upon witnessing her fight alongside the men as they saved her family as well as herself from Vieri's men, but she still couldn't grasp the idea.

'Claudia, there are times when... when vengeance takes over, I have acted irrationally this time, something I hope your uncle would forgive.'

'Vengeance? For what?'

'Like you, I have lost a part of my family and it seems the idea of a massacre clouded my better sense of judgement and this,' Letizia pointed to her cheek, 'will most likely forever remind me of my irrational actions. Actions that will never bring them back.' Claudia simply nodded, she fully understood; her father, her brothers, those she loved and lost. She knew that she would readily kill those that harmed them, if she could. However she knew well enough that it would be naive, a feat that would most likely do more harm than good; if she died to join her father, Frederico and Petruccio, well God forbid her mother's despair.

'Ezio, he feels the same way, about vengeance I mean. I can see it in his eyes. Though every time he sees our mother, he seems... doubtful. He knows the pain she's enduring, as do I. We are all she has left.' Claudia looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

'Your Uncle has said that retribution will never bring anything back. He taught me to honour the dead and to cherish the living.' Letizia said exasperated as Claudia nodded simply, 'you know at times I cannot even believe the wisdom your uncle spouts, you should see him when he is heavily intoxicated!'

'When is he not?' Claudia replied making Letizia laugh in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>I've been on a roll with this chapter as I felt a little bit guilty for not updating for a little while. But due to the lateness I promise to make it up with longer chapters and more Ezio ;) <em>

_Please send me your thoughts and reviews as I would really appreciate the feedback, especially at these early stages of developing the characters and setting up the interactions between them._

_Thank you for reading!_

_**-Unicorn Princess** _


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Paradise

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>'Ezio. Please stop staring.' Claudia snapped at her brother who had appeared in the hallway, evidently exhausted, his white shirt drenched with sweat and patches of dirt. His gaze was fixed on the figure stood next to Claudia, clearly examining her face, the wounds and grazes now becoming more obvious after cleansing her complexion of dirt and dried blood. Letizia instantly felt insecure, her eyes averting to the floor as she was heavily scrutinized by the pair of eyes, obviously being judged for the imperfections that now decorated her face.<p>

'Ezio!' Mario's deep voice broke through the awkwardness; Ezio quickly snapped away from his gaze and turned to the approaching figure of his uncle, 'Ah! I see you've been training. Very good. Anyway I would like to speak with you _nipote_.' Ezio simply nodded and followed Mario to his office before he regarded the two women and smiled.

'I'm sorry, you'll both have to excuse me,' he paused looking momentarily at Letizia, 'perhaps I'll see you both at supper tonight.'

* * *

><p>'Paolo has informed me that you have been making some progress.' Mario told Ezio with a smile as he gestured for the younger man to take a seat but Ezio declined preferring to stand.<p>

'Well, from almost nothing, yes, you could say I have made some progress.' Ezio chuckled.

'_Nipote, _you must understand that Paolo is very rigorous in his training and he is also one of my best men here in Monteriggioni, to even hold your ground for at least a few minutes against him is notable.' Mario smiled 'But of course you still have much to learn!'

'Uncle,' Ezio uttered, seeming anxious, pausing as if trying to choose the right words so as not to offend the man, 'Uncle Mario, I thank you for the roof and shelter you have given me, Mamma and Claudia, and for this training-'

'Oh Ezio! You are family! Such is my duty and desire!' Mario exclaimed patting the young man on the shoulder, but he could sense there was more Ezio had to say, judging by his furrowed brows Mario thought it will not be something he would want to hear.

'But my mind is made up, I am sorry Uncle. For the safety of Mamma and Claudia, I still intend to leave for Spain; it is just not safe enough for us to stay in Italia.' Ezio sighed 'I will not risk it. I'm sorry Uncle.'

Mario did not dare hide his displeasure, 'Ezio you still cannot be considering taking off to Spain! I did not think you were serious! Forgive me, but I have not offered my support and teachings either for my own amusement or for your exclusive benefit. I have taught you so that you may be better prepared to fight against our enemies!'

'And if they find me, I will Uncle.'

Mario felt bitterness, 'You want to leave? Go! I cannot believe you would throw away everything your father fought and died for, to deny your very heritage!' Mario's anger rose much to Ezio's dismay, 'I cannot pretend that I am highly disappointed Ezio. But so be it. I will ask Paolo to prepare your journey for when you judge the moment to be right for your mother to travel and he shall see you on your way. _Buonna fortuna_ and goodbye Ezio.' Mario turned his back to his nephew without another look and stalked out of the office wuth a loud slam of the door. Ezio winced at the sound, a sound which reverberated in his core and struck the strings of guilt within him.

Before the heavy weight in Ezio's stomach could develop further, he left the office quickly and decided to head upstairs to his mother's bedroom to try and speak with her, to inform her of his plan to take them to Spain. For a new start, a fresh start. However deep inside his thoughts he knew that no matter where they were, no matter where he took them, the memories of his father and brothers would never dissipate from the woman's mind, nor his and undoubtedly not Claudia's. The painful memories that lingered to haunt his thoughts and dreams; the recollections that has caused his mother's despair; the shock which shut her down in order to relive the memories and to be with them once more, in her mind, all the while disregarding reality. Ezio sighed, frustrated.

'My, my, you must be exhausted, those sweat patches are starting to resemble a map of Italia, you should really consider bathing.' A voice interrupted Ezio, it was Letizia in her green dress, stood at the bottom of the stairs smirking.

'Yes I do indeed, it has certainly done wonders for you, you no longer look like a street urchin!' Ezio smiled playfully, the facade once again returning to hide the worries and despair clouding his mind. He watched Letizia's reaction as she merely chuckled in response and gestured to her dress.

'Ah I do scrub up very well don't you think?' Letizia joked and Ezio laughed nodding. 'Was Mario shouting for you to take a bath as well? He certainly was furious with me beforehand.' Letizia played reality off as a joke, masking her questions in order to coax answers out of Ezio. She knew Mario had been furious after stalking off with Ezio, much more furious than he was with her when she arrived, the slam of his office door and the irate steps on the marble floors made it evident enough.

'I'm afraid it's slightly more serious than reeking odour within the villa. And I did not think you could pretend and mask your own situation, your scars are very telling.' Ezio said to Letizia, eyeing her with curiosity, the questions seeming to flood in his mind, wanting to burst from his mouth to ask her.

'Yes, I fought a bear for the last gooseberry. Being a street urchin I often have to forage for food.' Letizia laughed, though Ezio did not seem too amused, however he noted her quick wit but stayed silent and stood still waiting for a serious response. Letizia suddenly grew uncomfortable under Ezio's gaze, 'Look Ezio some men concluded that I was unsightly and they decided to rearrange my face. Ha, you should see _their_ faces.' Letizia chuckled laughing at her own humour, though the joking atmosphere between the two was not regained. Ezio continued to look serious, curious and for a small part unnerved by the light manner in which the woman took to the situation of the scars that adorned her features.

Ezio walked towards her and examined her face closer, Letizia tried to stand her ground but she shrank under his gaze, feeling insecure and judged. 'Who did this to you?' Ezio hissed, empathising, thoughts going through his mind. A revolting feeling brewed within him, he may not have known Letizia enough but the thought of a man inflicting such scars upon a woman, whose appearance, at least for most women, held an utmost priority in attracting a husband. Though he was sure this was dissimilar to Letizia's aspirations judging by the comment she had made about suitors when they first met, however her face held a glimmer of innocence that he could not believe a man would harm.

'There is no need for you to concern yourself Ezio, I hear you are leaving anyway.' Letizia grew tired of his judging stare, she knew of Mario and Ezio's discussion, or rather their argument. Seeing as Mario's booming voice accompanied with ferocity was heard throughout the villa. Her response sounded a little harsh as Ezio's decision to leave and reject the training for the Order reminded her of her father's abandonment of the Order, his surrender which in her eyes was a desertion of justice and retribution, an opportunity to bring down the ill doings of the Templar in the name of the loved ones they have lost.

'Change of subject it is,' Ezio smirked taking a step back, he sensed that she wasn't prepared to explain her ordeal from the immediate harshness in her voice which indicated her suddenly defensive demeanour, 'Yes I will be leaving with Mamma and Claudia, we cannot afford to stay here with the threat of the Pazzi lingering, waiting for another chance to harm the last of my family. I cannot let that happen.'

'I understand Ezio, but you must also understand this: the Pazzi are not the only enemy of the Auditore, of the Forlinni, of the Order. There is much more to it than that, as Mario has made me realise, and I know that you can sense that this is not just a small vendetta against your family, a mere feud. It is much bigger.' Letizia uttered with all seriousness and Ezio couldn't help but notice a look of truth reflected in her eyes that he could not help but trust. 'The Pazzi and those who betrayed your family? They belong within the Templar Order and we know that they are up to no good if they are prepared enough to obliterate those who stand against them. Like your father.' Ezio winced at her last few words, the memory of his father's untimely death flooding back in his mind.

'I know that you are also trying to persuade me to stay Letizia, I wouldn't think it was of such importance now after seeing Mario so livid about my decision. But Mamma and Claudia are of more importance to me, I need to protect the –' Ezio was quickly interrupted by Letizia's persuasive voice.

'And you can Ezio! You can protect them by bringing down the root of all this mess – the Templars, Maria and Claudia may be fortunate enough to have you to protect them but what about those who cannot protect themselves? How many others should die at their hands? Is that a duty you can easily run from?' Letizia was now standing inches from him, the heat of her growing anger radiating from her skin. Ezio felt the same strings of guilt chime within him from before, he knew that she spoke truth, he wished she didn't. He couldn't simply ignore the sense of duty he felt to the Order, the Order which he only knew of a week ago, the Order which was kept hidden from him by his father, the Order his family and ancestors belonged to.

It all became overwhelming for Ezio, a sea of worries, fears and uncertainties came crashing upon him. It was all too much... too soon. He slowly stepped away from Letizia who awaited his response and shook off the thoughts the conversation had laid upon him. He knew her words had convinced him somehow, but he needed the time; time to think rationally, for both himself and his family.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading this far! I didn't think I'd get as many alerts from you guys as I thought, so thank you for those who have put this story on their alerts and to those who have reviewed as I really appreciate the feedback :) especially after reading those from <span>animefreak34<span> and MidnightQuartz__ I got a lot of motivation to type into the night for this chapter, so special thanks for your reviews._

_Again thank you for reading!_

_**-Unicorn Princess**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Paradise

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Days passed after Ezio's conversation with Letizia, with his thoughts thrown into chaos and with Mario avoiding him; par the occasional checks he would make on his sister-in-law where they would be in each other's presence.<p>

Ezio grew aware that his mother was making a slow but very steady recovery and that being in the Monteriggioni countryside had offered enough peace and quiet to aid her recuperation. Despite his argument with Mario, Ezio continued his rigorous training with Paolo and was able to excel himself and complete the training within the next few weeks, upon finishing his tuition he had decided he would spend his time helping in the recovery of his mother at the convent with Claudia. Who, in spite of her previous doubts, was able to make friends with some of the younger nuns and it was clear to Ezio, to his surprise and not greatly to his pleasure that she was beginning to settle into the life.

Along with the conversation he had with Letizia and upon seeing his mother and Claudia settling in well, he grew full of misgivings and he felt a pang of guilt as he was to uproot the two women from the lifestyle they were just getting accustomed to. Doubts about his plans to leave for Spain grew with time and he was torn in two; Letizia's argument had been valid, that he knew, and he wanted badly for Mario's disappointment in him to dissipate, so he had started to reconsider his decision.

After another few days Ezio returned to Mario's villa, wanting to talk to him, to apologise, however he was nowhere to be seen as Ezio arrived to the raucous scene of military preparation. Men were preparing weapons, some were in the training ground sparring and others were equipping the horses. Ezio was suddenly confused and the sight of them distracted him. He spotted Paolo and Letizia to the left of the courtyard and he made his way up to them, dodging the men who hurried past him, careful so as not to be knocked down by their quick pace.

'What is going on?' Ezio asked, confusion evident in his features, 'Where is my uncle?'

'He is preparing for battle Ezio.' Without looking up Letizia quickly replied continuing to look at the map Paolo was discussing with her.

'Wh-what? With whom?'

Letizia abruptly looked up at Ezio's question, 'Oh. Well I expect he would have told you if you had made the decision to stay. But we all know you have made your mind up with Spain.' Letizia said promptly, her voice stern as Ezio was taken aback, guessing that she was also now not at all happy with him and rightly so, after he stormed off without another word after their last encounter.

'Letizia,' Paolo interrupted her glare, 'go and get Orazio and prepare your horses, we make for San Gimignano in two hours.' Letizia nodded at Paolo and without another look at Ezio she ran off into the courtyard, her figure lost within the bustling motion of mercenaries. 'Ezio, do forgive Letizia, she has quite... a temper, at times.' Ezio merely nodded at Paolo's sincere apology for the malevolent approach of the young woman, 'Listen,' the mercenary continued, 'your old friend Vieri de' Pazzi is at San Gimignano, to the north of Monteriggioni. We heard of news that he is tripling his garrison there and has let it be known that he is planning to bombard Monteriggioni, to burn it to the ground.'

Ezio's thoughts trailed, the same sense of duty flooding his being once more. He knew that he had a tie to Monteriggioni and like Claudia, he too has been feeling a sense of belonging to the place for the past few days. The thought of Vieri destroying the very place his father had spent his childhood along with Mario and admittedly a place he had begun to realise as home, had sent shivers down his spine.

'Your uncle has ordered that we are to attack first, to crush that little snake and teach the Pazzi a lesson they will not forget in a hurry.' Paolo continued, his voice determined. Ezio took a deep breath, this changed everything, perhaps it was Fate that has given him the very reason that he had been unconsciously seeking.

'Paolo where is my uncle?'

'He is in the stables.' And with Paolo's reply Ezio made his way across the courtyard to the villa stables.

'Thank you Paolo, I would expect there is an extra horse for me there too.' Ezio shouted to Paolo as the mercenary smiled, sensing that Ezio had changed his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! This was, I admit a short chapter but I had intended it to be a little filler for the action that is to come in the next chapter. Which, fingers crossed I do some justice. <em>

_Send me your thoughts about the story/characters, how am I doing? I'd love to read your feedback :)_

_**-Unicorn Princess**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Paradise

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Ezio rode beside Mario, with Letizia and Paolo directly behind them. He could still feel some hostility emanating from the female, which he made a mental note of discussing with her later, hoping to mull things over.<p>

'So _nipote _tell me, what changed your mind' asked Mario, smiling wide indicating his certain delight by his nephew's change of heart.

'I wanted to take responsibility uncle; Vieri troubles you because of me.' Ezio said looking apologetic at the older man.

'And as I've told you Ezio, you certainly have a sense of importance thinking this is all down to you' Mario chuckled, 'the truth is, Vieri troubles us because he is a _Templar _and _we, _are Assassins.'

As he spoke they came within sights of San Gimignano, both scanning the tall towers and the solid structures that seemed to graze the sky as their small army tried to hold their ground against the imposing structure. The sky was a deep cerulean blue, emanating a sinister vibe as the moonlight enhanced the shadows of the cold stone walls. The tops of the towers, battlements and gates were aflame with torch-light, a false sense of warmth emitted by the flickering flames.

'The worm is well garrisoned, and by the looks of it Vieri is expecting us. Lit all the torchlights just to welcome us! How lovely!' Mario feigned flattery, the sarcasm dripping from his deep voice. 'It is a pity; I was hoping we could surprise him. Although I am hardly shocked, I'm sure he has his spies, just as I have mine.' He continued to scan the city.

'Mario,' Letizia rode up to the two men, but only regarded the older man, ignoring Ezio's presence, 'there are archers situated on the battlements and the gates are heavily guarded,' Mario frowned at Letizia's flow of information and Ezio furrowed his brows about to speak up but Letizia interrupted him with a glare, '_however _not every gate is guarded sufficiently, it looks like Vieri does not have enough men to cover each entrance. The south gate is the least guarded, seems as if he expected an attack there to be the least likely. I propose we attack there.'

Mario smiled proudly and nodded at Letizia, 'So be it Letty, we attack south.' Ezio looked at Mario then back at the woman, seemingly amused with the nickname his uncle had for her. Before Letizia could glare at Ezio, Mario raised his arm as a signal to move, 'This is what we'll do,' Mario said urgently, 'I will take my mercenaries to the south gate and engage the guards, Ezio you must search for a way over the wall and open the gate from the inside. Silent and swift that is what we need.' Ezio nodded at his uncle as he received his orders, 'Letizia, flank Ezio and dispatch the archers before they can detect you, we can't risk them alarming the others before we have breached their walls.'

As they rode closer to the south gate, they dismounted and Mario signalled his fraction of mercenaries towards the guards who were posted at the southern entrance. Ezio and Letizia on the other hand, hurried towards the cover of bushes and shrubs and made their way towards the foot of the vast stone wall.

'_Merda, _where is a ladder when you need one?' Letizia sighed, clearly annoyed as she looked up at the sheer height the wall imposed.

'Letizia, I wanted to apolo-' Ezio began but Letizia let out a sharp intake of breath and started climbing the wall, clearly not wanting to converse with the man who was now left utterly disbelieved at the ignorance of his apology. He just shook his head _'Damn stubborn woman!' _he thought in his head before he began to climb after her.

The climb was steep and hard as the two started to tire and perspire quickly. The walls had little footholds making the climb much more difficult. As Letizia neared the top she allowed her hands to firmly grab the rough edge of the wall, wincing as the sharp rock dug into her palm, she peered over the battlements' edge cautiously scanning the area for hostiles. There were three archers to her left with their unsuspecting backs to them, leaning over the other side of the wall with their bows drawn. They were overlooking Mario and the mercenaries and were preparing to fire at them as Letizia heard the familiar sound of tension as the string strained against the bow at the precise tow of the archer. Ezio did not hesitate; the piercing whistle of metal cutting through the tense air was heard, quickly followed by the clatter of heavy armour and bows which fell from the clutches of the archers as soon as the throwing knives buried within their throats. It was their lives or his family and friends, only now did he truly appreciate the skills that Mario had insisted on teaching him. Letizia looked towards Ezio who had a smirk plastered across his face knowing that he had beaten her to the kill, regardless; he hid behind the trademark smirk when underneath the idea of taking a man's life was unsettling to him, to any normal person, even if it was in the name of vengeance.

'I'm sorry _Letty. _I'll let you have the others.' Ezio carried on his facade and winked towards her direction, knowing that he had infuriated her with the use of her nickname. Her outright glare and the sudden sharpness of her movements evidently showed her annoyance as she took out the other unaware guard with her bow and arrow; as if mentally imagining that she was taking him out instead.

'You missed one.'

Ezio's smirk returned, he was relieved that she had at least spoken to him even if it was dripping with a disdainful tone; at least it was not ignorance.

Below them at the foot of a stairway lay the gate where Mario and his mercenaries were awaiting on the other side, the two scouted the area and were appreciative that Vieri's force was not efficient enough as evidently the entrance was not heavily guarded. Ezio and Letizia bounded down the steps three at a time, at the base Ezio quickly located the lever that would operate the heavy iron bolts that locked the solid oak doors that stood before them ten-feet high.

'Here goes.' Ezio huffed as he prepared to pull the lever, Letizia could see that it needed all his strength to do so for it was not designed to yield to the force of just one man, but before she could stop her hesitation of aiding his struggle the job was done. The gate began to swing open revealing Mario and his men just about to complete the bloody task with twenty of Vieri's men sent to their Maker. Mario nodded to Ezio and Letizia signalling them of his appreciation of the execution of their task, so far no alarms had been raised but all knew that it would only be a matter of time.

'What now uncle?'

'We need to locate Roberto, the captain of the guard. He will know where Vieri is' Mario began with strange unease, 'we cannot take too long, it would be better if we split up. Knowing Roberto he will either be drunk in his favourite tavern or sleeping it off already in the citadel. Ezio you take the citadel, take Orazio and a dozen good men with you.' Mario looked up at the sky, estimating the time they had left, the sky was lightening with the air carrying the coolness of a new day, 'Meet us at the cathedral to report before cock-crow. And remember Ezio, be careful.' He smiled affectionately at his nephew, knowing that the boy he used to swing up on his shoulder and carry around in Monteriggioni during the summers he used to spend there as a child was gradually losing the innocence he used to see in the boys eyes as he was thrust into the life of an Assassin at the tender of seventeen. Mario turned to Letizia acknowledging that she would accompany him and with his own force Mario disappeared into a street that led to various buildings.

'The citadel is in the north-west of the town, sir' Orazio said, breaking Ezio's gaze as Mario and Letizia disappeared into the distance. The mercenaries awaited his command and Ezio sensed the men's obedience to Mario and their misgivings at having been entrusted to him, an untried officer.

'Let's go then.' Ezio replied with firmness in his voice, attempting to establish his authority to ease the mercenaries' misgivings. 'Follow me at my signal.'

* * *

><p>The citadel formed one side of the town's main square not far from the town's cathedral that stood magnificently on top of the small hill that the town was situated in. Ezio and the mercenaries reached it without difficulty however Ezio signalled his men to a stop as he scouted Vieri's guards posted at its entrance. The task at hand now was to gain access to the citadel and Ezio scanned the square, apart from the small force of Pazzi guards the town was dark and empty.<p>

'Orazio'

'Yes sir?'

'Engage these men and finish them silently. I'm going up on the roof to scan the area if any more of Vieri's men are posted in the courtyard.'

Orazio nodded at Ezio, 'It's what we came here to do sir.'

Ezio quickly left Orazio and his guards knowing that they would efficiently handle the small force of Pazzi guards he had entrusted them to execute and ran into a side street adjacent to the citadel, he continued to climb a nearby roof and from it jumped onto the roof of the citadel, thanking God that Vieri did not think to post his men in the high towers that surrounded the citadel. From the roof Ezio could see that the courtyard of the citadel was deserted and with an easy manoeuvre he climbed down and landed on the ground, swiftly making his way towards the gates, opening them with ease to discover Orazio and his men who had easily disposed of the guards and were now dragging them out of sight and into the shadows to avoid suspicion.

Suddenly came the sound of a group of voices, Ezio signalled his men to hide in the shadows to avoid the alert of guards and waited as another group of Vieri's men appeared through the gates and entered the courtyard, with two supporting the weight of a thick set man who was clearly intoxicated.

'Where have the gate guards ran off to?' the burly man inquired, slurring his words, 'Don't tell me that Vieri's sent them off again on one of his bloody patrols!'

'Ser Roberto,' one of the men supporting him began, alerting Ezio to the identity of the man who they were in search of, 'it is time you got some rest.'

'Nonsense! The night is still young.' Roberto continued to slur, the guards supporting him managed to seat their chief down on the edge of the fountain situated in the middle of the courtyard as the others gathered around, uncertain of what to do next. 'Anyone would think I'm not a good captain!' The man continued with self-pity, the guards that surrounded him could only look around awkwardly, ignoring the gaze of their inebriated captain. 'It's Mario Auditore's fault! I could not fathom it when our spies reported that he'd rescued his _nipote_ from Vieri's men and took him in. Now Vieri can scarcely think straight through rage and I have to face my old _compagno_!' He looked around hazily, 'Mario and I were brothers-in-arms back in the day! Did you know that? But he had refused to come over to the Pazzi with me,' Roberto sighed sadly, 'I wish he were here now. I'd –'

'Roberto' Ezio interrupted the intoxicated man who looked surprised as Ezio stepped out of the shadows.

'Wha- Who are you?!'

'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mario Auditore's nephew.'

'What?' The burly man roared and stood up with difficulty, taking a few steps forward as he went out of balance before being caught by the arms of the two guards that held him up earlier. 'Arrest him!' Although as soon as the captain roared the command, Orazio and his men stepped out of the shadows, all armed to the teeth and Roberto's guards looked uncertain as realisation struck that they were clearly outnumbered.

'Ah' exclaimed Roberto, sitting back down on the edge of the fountain with a slump, the fight seeming to escape him. 'You want Vieri? I will tell you where he is,' he sighed, 'it is all up for me anyway. Go to the Palazzo de Delfino, it is in the square near the western gate, there is a meeting being held, there you will find him'

'Who is he meeting? Do you know?'

Roberto shrugged and swigged from the bottle of wine he clutched carelessly in his left hand, 'More of his people from Florence I would think–'

'Ezio!' The captain was interrupted by a worried mercenary that came in through the gate panting, one of the mercenaries from Mario's group, 'Quickly! A battle is going on over by the cathedral!'

Orazio looked at Ezio, 'What do we do with him?' signalling at the drunk captain.

'Leave him, I think he has chosen the right side at last.' With this both men turned towards the gate and signalled the rest of the men to follow, with haste they made towards the cathedral as they heard the roars and clash of metal against metal as they grew closer.

As soon as they reached the square, Ezio saw that his uncle's men were being forced to retreat by a large brigade of Pazzi troops. He saw the familiar garb of his uncle and made his way to him, clearing the path of guards with the throwing knives left in his bandolier. Upon reaching his uncle, he told him of what he had learned and Mario looked pleased.

'Good for Roberto! Now go! Go find out what Vieri is up to!' Mario said

'But what about you? Will you be able to hold them off?' Ezio looked toward Mario's mercenaries who were engaged in the heated battle.

'For a while at least,' Mario looked grim, 'Letizia is with the main force securing the towers and then they'll be here to join us. So make haste Ezio! Do not let Vieri escape!'

* * *

><p>Letizia could feel the perspiration on her back, the amount of blows she parried from Vieri's men were soon exhausting her. A majority of them had already been taken down with her bow but with her arrows all spent she resorted to the sword Orazio had lent her, a blade that was much too heavy for her making it more difficult to control with finesse and she wasn't as skilled in swordfight as she was with her bow; a weakness she did not care to admit. Her blocks were often weak; the recoil of the enemy's blade sending a painful judder up her arm fractured her chances of defence. As the minutes passed, she grew more exhausted, her crumbling state emphasised as the guard hit her sword with such immense force that it knocked it out of her hand leaving her defenceless. The burly man charged her with his blade upheld ready to inflict pain. Letizia stepped quickly to the side, the blade missing her by a fraction, the quick movement sent her to the ground and she clenched her jaw upon impact as her knees collided with the ground painfully.<p>

She looked behind her, knowing that the man had recovered and was fast approaching; she crawled to a body laying nearby, one of Vieri's men, and grabbed the dagger that lay in the man's lifeless hands. She twisted her body, clutching the dagger in her hand knowing that the man would tower over her in a matter of seconds and he was indeed as she had expected, still holding the blade that had threatened to slice her before. He took a few steps towards her fragile form on the ground with the threatening blade in his left hand and prepared to strike at her, he swung but before the blade could reach impact she ducked and sent the dagger she clutched into his exposed throat, puncturing the skin above his metal armour with one swift movement. She looked into his eyes, his face wearing an expression of utter shock as he choked on the blood that spilled into his mouth, suffocating him. Then his eyes expressed something she had seen before, many a time, in herself. It was fear.

She took a quick step backward as the burly man's body hit the ground with a loud thud, his form sputtering blood from his dried lips, she quickly looked away. As the adrenaline in her body left her she felt a sudden guilt in her gut. She had overlooked the feeling of the knife puncturing the man's neck, the noise of his choking form but now it was replaying in her mind over and over. The feeling of guilt intensified, a feeling she had not felt before when she had killed those men involved in her family's murder, perhaps her conscience had justified those kills as an act of avenging her mother, her brother. But now, she felt every bit of remorse and shame as she saw the fear in the man's eyes. What if he had been a father, he was certainly a son to someone and perhaps even a husband, she had taken that away just as those men took her mother and brother away from her.

She had never been one to over think like this when she had punished those men responsible for their deaths as her mind was clouded with rage and revenge. Though this situation was no more different, this man, and the other men she took down were ordered to kill her, to kill Mario and his men and if not for her actions they may have succeeded, so why the sudden guilt? She could not quite comprehend for now, but she felt the need to pay respect, though this man may have been an enemy, it somehow felt right and her instincts were telling her to do so if not to calm her conscience it would be the noble thing to do.

She stepped towards the body and crouched beside the man, who was still sputtering, with his hands weakly clutching the puncture in his neck, feebly attempting to stop the bleeding but to no avail. She closed her eyes and as a few seconds passed the sputtering ceased and she saw the man take his last few breaths, she raised her hand and rested it upon his forehead sliding it over his eyes to close the lids over the lifeless orbs.

'_Requiescat in pace.'_

* * *

><p><em>Hope I did the action scenes some justice, I'd love to hear your thoughts, thank you for reading :)<em>

_**-Unicorn Princess**  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Paradise

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Ezio plunged the dagger into Vieri's side, the blade sheathing into his skin without resistance. Vieri's face held shock as he stood transfixed as the pain started to sink in, the sudden clattering of metal echoed as his weapons hit the ground followed by the impact of his knees on the cold stone. Blood flowed like a stream of vermillion from between his ribs staining the cobalt velvet of his waistcoat. Ezio caught him as he sank to the ground.<p>

'Vieri, you do not have much time' Ezio said with urgency as he held Vieri's weight as he lowered him to the ground, 'Now it is your chance to make your peace with God – '

'You will never defeat us Ezio' Vieri smiled spitefully towards him, even at death's door the Pazzi was able to convey a sickly sweet smile, 'You will never conquer the Pazzi and you will certainly never conquer _Rodrigo Borgia._' Vieri coughed and Ezio knew he had only moments before he would be talking to a corpse judging by the colour that slowly drained from Vieri's face.

'Tell me Vieri!' Ezio persisted with greater urgency 'Had my father discovered your plans?! Is that why you had him killed? Tell me you _bastardo!'_

Vieri's face had quickly grown ashen, his tight grasp on Ezio's arm disappearing. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth though the Pazzi still managed an ironic smile, '_Oh Ezio_, what are you hoping for? A full confession? I'm sorry but I just don't seem to have, the time.' Vieri choked and gasped, his eyes quickly glazed over and he took his last laboured breath.

Ezio felt the grip on his arm disappear as he heard the sickly thud of Vieri's arm as it hit the floor by his side.

Ezio felt anger at Vieri's lack of remorse even upon his death, the pain welled up in his chest overflowing once more as the stark memory of the death of his father and brothers returned to him. The deaths that the Pazzi had a hand in, cold fury rose within him and before he knew it, he was shaking Vieri's lifeless corpse.

'You _stronzo! _Your body should be left to rot like a dead crow, to suffer like they have suffered! You piece of –'

'Ezio...' interrupted a soft voice behind him.

'Enough! Show the man some respect!' demanded another with a strong yet gentle voice. His uncle's.

Ezio stood and turned to confront him, 'Respect?! After all that has occurred? Do you think if he had defeated us today he wouldn't have us hanged from the nearest tree?'

Mario's brows scrunched knowing that his nephew's words held truth, however he knew that Ezio's mind was clouded with rage, despite being battered and bruised from the fighting that occurred Mario stayed firm yet understanding.

'But he did not succeed Ezio, do not become the same man that he was.' Mario approached the lifeless body and placed his gloved hand upon Vieri's face and slid it gently downwards, shutting his eyelids shut, 'May death provide the peace that your bitter heart sought. _Requiescat in pace._'

Ezio watched him in silence, absorbing the scene before him, the words of peace and respect resonating around him. The words settled and his focus was back to the once angry and bitter Vieri, only now the only thing that was left was his lifeless body, a shell that once held his vicious soul now lying limply on the cold stone as if finally at peace. Ezio now felt a tugging at his heart, respect for the dead was what Mario desired to convey, though at first he may not have understood, he did now. There was no point in venting anger upon the dead as they have already forfeited the most precious thing a man could acquire, his life.

Mario stood and gripped Ezio's shoulder squeezing it with reassurance gesturing that it was time to go. He stood up slowly and gestured towards Letizia who now looked up from the ground, a gentle smile that held comfort and assurance graced her features, he could only smile back. Letizia could still sense Ezio's agony, it was all too familiar, a feeling that always drowned her when memories of _them _come fleeting in, an all too memorable feeling that she would do anything to ease.

Letizia patted the chestnut horse before mounting the steed, she squeezed the reigns tightly with relief that the battle was over and they were now finally departing the chaos. The fierce fighting had continued for quite a time but finally turned in their favour after Roberto had brought some of his men over to their side, a few of Mario's mercenaries were gravely injured, a fate she would have shared if that one mercenary had gotten to her due to her poor defence and ashamedly her lack of strength in sword fight. As if on cue Paolo gallops beside her, a knowing look plastered on his face as he looked down on her, a look he had given to her many a time in the training grounds as her sword was deflected and thrown from her hand by Paolo during one of his rigorous training sessions.

'That was a close one Letizia,' Paolo said under his breath, laced with exasperation and anger, 'too close.' Letizia was out of a reply, knowing not to anger the swordsman further, 'You are training with me tomorrow at first light.' He ordered with a strict tone. Letizia abruptly looked up upon hearing this and prepared to argue, however it would have only fallen upon deaf ears as Paolo rode off to join the other ranks that rode ahead.

Letizia let out an exasperated sigh, tomorrow would be a brutal day, she could only wish that it would never come. Paolo was a rigorous trainer and he knew full well that her strengths belonged to long range weapons but had always insisted she train with the sword even after her countless pleading that led her to admit that she was hopeless at it. A memory that the trainer relished as the stubborn girl had finally admitted to a weakness, a thought that he would never forget about the girl who was too obstinate in admitting that under her tough facade was a vulnerable girl.

Letizia looked up from the reigns in her grasp to see that she had lagged behind from the group of mercenaries led by Mario, upon this she observed Ezio riding on the far left, away from the group. She knew he was deep in thought, as he continuously stared at his reigns leaving his mount to its own instincts in following the others. Letizia cantered beside him not taking her gaze away from his sullen expression.

'You led them very well today,' Letizia made her presence aware as Ezio looked up suddenly, surprised as he hadn't noticed her ride beside him, 'The mercenaries, they don't usually take kindly to following someone else's orders apart from Mario himself.'

'Thank you' Ezio quickly replied, taken aback by her change of tact, he thought she was livid with him before from teasing her with the nickname only Mario seemed to get away with, now she was – _Gah! Women are confusing beings!_

'You're a true Auditore indeed Ezio,' Letizia laughed lightly trying to lift the mood 'Authoritative, domineering, cocky and not to mention quite a character, just like your uncle.'

A hearty laugh came from Ezio and Letizia smiled, however as Ezio's laugh ceased, a thoughtful look returned to his features. She would be a fool not to notice.

'I cannot promise you that it will get easier Ezio.' Letizia whispered; the mood had rapidly changed again, a sullen atmosphere reeling back. Ezio looked into Letizia's eyes, kind and sincere, he could only nod at her, understanding her words. 'But what I can promise is that in time things will unfold that would hopefully bring you peace; that would bring _all_ of us peace.' She said to Ezio much as she said it to herself. 'We will find it someday.' Letizia looked up into Ezio's and smiled gently, reassuringly.

Her smile held sincerity and the silence that followed held comfort; he felt ease and relief from the words she had uttered, sensing that perhaps he would not be alone to endure what was yet to unfold.

* * *

><p>Letizia woke with a start, knowing that the day that awaited would bring forth pain in places she never even knew existed. It was first light, as Paolo had insisted, she quickly changed into her training apparel and slipped into her boots and made her way to the sink within the chamber Mario had kindly lent her many times, she had not been home since she had returned from her 'spree' as Mario had called it, in fear of seeing her father and enduring his inquisition regarding the cuts and bruises that marred her. Especially the large incision in her cheek, to her relief it had been healing exceptionally well and is so far looking as if not to leave a scar.<p>

She made her way hesitantly towards the training area, dragging her feet which were still evidently asleep. She swung herself over the barracks and leaned despondently as she waited for Paolo.

'I see you're up and ready.' Paolo shouted from behind her, startling her with his loud voice.

'Yes Paolo I am up, however not awake nor ready to face my death.' She replied monotonously as she pushed off the barricade and slowly turned to face him, to her surprise it was not only Paolo that stood before her but Ezio as well. She glanced at his attire, prepped in the armour he had on yesterday and grasping the hilt of the sword that effortlessly hung from his hip. Her thoughts travelled to their conversation the day before and had noticed that the sullen look on his face had now completely disappeared, to her own relief; though it was now replaced by the knowing smirk she had grown familiar with as his _'trademark'_

He was smirking.

At this she knew that Ezio sensed or rather in her view, was informed of this training as a disciplinary punishment from Paolo, in that she was not at all willing to do this particular training. _He knew _and that is why he's wearing that annoying smirk, he would take pleasure in this.

'Good morning _cara mia' _Ezio smirked further, deliberately trying to push her buttons.

'Good morning _Messer Paolo e_ _Messer Ezio.' _She decided she would ignore his remarks and retort with extreme politeness instead, a tremendous chore for her in cases involving noblemen with arrogant smirks, however she knew all he wanted was for her to react and _that_ would lead to a sure scolding from Paolo who would undoubtedly punish her with more drills. She knew that trying a different approach, so unlike her, would favour her better in ending this cruelty sooner.

'Do not worry so Letizia, the only death you will be facing by the end of today is the death of your weak handle and scruffy parrying,' Paolo looked at her intently, 'Ezio will be your sparring partner for today as he has kindly volunteered' Letizia merely looked coldly at Paolo and simply nodded.

'It is my pleasure _signorina' _Ezio remarked, his intent gaze focused on Letizia, striving to spark a smart remark from her. Though he was disappointed as all he received was a swift smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ezio frowned at this; thinking that maybe she was not at all feeling her usual playful self this morning.

Ezio begun to ready his sword for sparring as Paolo neared Letizia with a sheathed sword in his grasp, '_This_ belonged to my late wife,' he gestured to the sword that he had now carefully unsheathed, 'a woman who was as stubborn as you Letizia but as brave as any mercenary in Tuscany,' he paused for a moment seeming to recall a memory as a slow smile graced his face, 'she, like you would have no man tell her that she could not do _this _nor _that_ and she just loved to defy certain expectations that were imposed on her,' Paolo gave Letizia a knowing look as if to gesture his recognition of such likeness, 'she passed of illness nine years ago and she would not have simply wanted this to be gathering dust in our broom cupboard, I would like you to have it.'

Letizia simply looked at Paolo with a bewildered gaze, never mind the sword, she was more shocked at what he had just revealed. She always thought Paolo was a very reserved man who had been around as one of Mario's mercenaries for as long as she could recall and never gave much thought about his life outside of this role, though just now she had seen a side of Paolo she had never considered before. Though despite the warmth she had felt as she saw the genuine happiness his face betrayed as he recalled his wife, Letizia could not help but feel curious and pity, she knew full well that the loss brought him pain as he had only heard him mention her now despite having known him since she was a child. She wanted to question him further, to offer him her condolence but he simply smiled at her as he handed her the sword and ruffled her hair while he walked away. She knew then that that was signal that it would be the last time that topic would ever be discussed and he would have no protest from her for accepting the gift.

Letizia looked down at the silver sword that barely held any weight and gently smiled at Paolo's gesture; perhaps this training wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>She grasped the hilt tighter once more as Ezio's sword threatened to hit it out of her grasp, his sword sending another resounding vibration down hers as she parried his attacks for what seemed like the billionth time.<p>

'Better Letizia, much better.' Paolo shouted, _well it doesn't feel better at all! _She angrily thought as the cramp in her muscles increased in intensity.

To top it off it didn't even seem as if Ezio was giving her proper hits, granted that this was training exercise it angered her as she noticed that he was often holding back and hesitating, much to her pleasure these were the only moments she was able to have an upper hand on him and hit his sword out of his grasp though she grew infuriated as she felt that he was allowing her to win rather than give her a proper challenge.

And to add insult to injury he insisted to wear that stupid smirk on his face throughout it all.

'Why are you holding back?' Letizia demanded, feeling her fuse burning out as anger and annoyance replaced her exhaustion. She hit his sword away from him for the sixth time in a row and she knew he was not giving her his all as he saw how much more skilful his swordfight was in the fight at San Gimignano than what he was giving her now. Letizia knew that Ezio would have had her eating dirt by now if he really was to give it his all. She was thankful for the fact that she wasn't face first into the ground, but it infuriated her that he underestimated her.

'I am not holding back Letizia, anyway this is only training.' Ezio replied not even out of breath as he went to fetch his fallen sword.

'You _are_ holding back Ezio Auditore da Firenze, unless you are growing tired. Perhaps your stamina needs improving.' She smirked at him now, wanting to insult his capability and infuriate him as much as he had done her.

'I could think of a few ways that could be done.' He winked at her now as he smiled slyly, Letizia wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Of all the replies he could muster he settles on implying so crudely._

'Seriously Ezio, you are disgusting.' Letizia shook her head at him and the smirk on his face deepened as he tossed his sword to the ground and lifted his sweat drenched shirt over his head and placed it on the wooden fence that made up the training barracks.

'Am I?' He smirked at her intensely as he followed her gaze to his well toned torso, Letizia slapped herself inwardly as he caught her staring and she quickly snapped her gaze back to his face in disbelief.

However she could not erase from her mind the annoyingly attractive way his muscles tightened under his skin. Glistening with perspiration in the sweltering heat and activity of their training. She scolded herself for having such a thought, _damn hormonal urges, _she reprimanded herself further but she knew it was all too late as he had noticed her staring.

Paolo's booming laugh was suddenly heard and she snapped at him as he too noticed her embarrassment, 'Alright children, let us end the bickering and continue with the training.' He demanded with humour in his voice, the infuriation returned to Letizia as she knew that both men were taking pleasure at her embarrassment. Never before had her hormones and female instinct betrayed her like this, maybe it was the exhaustion. Yes. The exhaustion.

'Mi dispiace _Letty, _am I making you uncomfortable?' Ezio swung his sword by his side as he smiled towards her, she shook her previous thoughts away as she saw red, _he_ had used her nickname again. Suddenly Letizia locked the hilt of her sword in her grasp and stepped swiftly towards Ezio and struck his sword as he held it up in defence as the shock of her quick pace only registered in his mind.

_Oh he had done it now._

Letizia pushed her sword away from his and Ezio was forced to retreat a few steps to regain balance, his smile grew wide as her scowl furthered. Ezio swung his sword this time but she countered with efficiency and sharp moves to deflect his attacks and Paolo could not help but smile at the sidelines as he watched Letizia spar with newfound elegance and skill.

Paolo looked around and could not help but notice the amount of audience that had come from the town to watch the interesting dispute within the training grounds. He noticed that a few of the mercenaries were collecting bets and a few women from Monteriggioni had come for a stroll and undoubtedly had been aroused by the shirtless Auditore sparring on the grounds, not to mention the interest that had piqued among them to see a woman wielding a sword against a man.

Letizia and Ezio grew aware of their audience and Ezio merely gained more confidence and vigour as he sensed the women giggling on the sidelines, though on the other hand Letizia grew more exasperated, if even that were possible, as she saw the judgemental stares and the assumptions they were undoubtedly giving her.

Letizia deflected another one of Ezio's swings and stepped back to measure his movement, she had to time hers just right so she could gain the upper hand and as she predicted, Ezio moved in on her once again. Taking two steps he swung his sword towards her, she quickly ducked and lowered herself to the ground crouching low with her sword still in her grasp and saw the shock on his features as her left foot swung across his legs making him lose balance, his rear hitting the ground with a painful thud. She stood up with ease and sheathed her sword into the hilt attached to her belt and smirked at Ezio from above.

'Seems like you need to work on your balance too _Messer Ezio.' _She smirked playfully while extending her hand to him. He shook his head with a smirk returning to his features. Ezio sat up and took Letizia's hand in his and with a sudden jolt he pulled her towards him with his torso flush against hers as she stumbled forward.

'This would be the first time a woman has got me on my back,' he whispered with his face intensely close to hers, her cheeks suddenly flushed pink at their proximity and arrangement and snarled at him as she aggressively pushed her palm against his bare chest trying to get up and away from above him.

She stood up quickly and dusted herself as if to rid her of dirt and looked around at the audience that had been watching their fiasco. The women were scowling no doubt at her inappropriate attire and suddenly looked away and instead regarded Ezio with sweet smiles as he got up from the ground. _Women. _On the other hand the mercenaries were having a dispute over their bets. Most likely disbelieved at Letizia's triumph and disappointed at their underestimation of her. Others, including Paolo, who was now stood with the mercenaries, were laughing.

Letizia shook her head without another look back and climbed over the barracks and headed towards the town centre of Monteriggioni.

* * *

><p><em>Gotta admit it has been a while since I updated this story. So for those who have stuck and taken the time to read this chapter, thank you ! :)<em>

_Let me know what you thought..._

_One of my resolutions for this new year is to be more productive. So let's get this story on the road!_

_**- Unicorn Princess**  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Paradise

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Letizia walked through the town of Monterigionni, it was approaching lunch time and her stomach had started to rumble from hunger. Her face still held the remains of fury from the town's disbelief of her performance against Ezio at the training barracks.<p>

_Doubt._ It had always surrounded her.

She shook her head and made her way to the bakery near the gates of the town and bought a piece of bread from the lovely woman whose husband owned the quaint shop.

'_Salute_ Letizia, how is your father?' As the polite woman asked, Letizia felt a shiver go through her as she suddenly remembered. _Cazzo! _She would have to face her father soon.

'He is fine _Senora Mazzone,' _Letizia grabbed four more pieces of bread and handed it to the woman, 'I am just running an errand and just about to visit him now. I think he will appreciate if I bought him some of your delicious produce.'

'Oh _Letty _how thoughtful! You are such a good girl.' The senora said, smiling at Letizia with flushed cheeks, praising her gesture.

_I am far from good. _She thought inwardly and conjured a facade as she smiled sweetly back at the woman. She paid the woman and hastily walked away from the shop and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Letizia made her way out of the town and mounted a horse nearby; she did not pay any mind to the cursing stable boy whose shouts faded into the distance as she galloped into the countryside.<p>

She made her way up to Pirelli's Hill, a small mount two miles from Monteriggioni where a small abandoned mill was situated. The view was quite magnificent from up here, overlooking a vast landscape of greenery. Letizia dismounted the horse and tied him close to the old oak where her father would take the family years ago on picnics.

She sighed heavily, ridding herself of the memories which came reeling back at an unstoppable pace. Now, as the only one to return to the old oak, she had never felt so alone. Many things had changed but the old tree had not, it was still standing, unyielding, the only constant presence left from her memories.

Her hand extended to the dry bark of the tree and suddenly found herself leaning on the strong oak. Sighing, she slowly sat down; with her back against it she took out a piece of bread from her satchel.

_'Lunch time' _She thought inwardly, _'time to consume my feelings' _Letizia chuckled at the thought, she wasn't much of a glutton but today, after the early morning training that had started to conjure aches from her muscles, she found refuge in food.

After finishing her second piece of bread, Letizia slid down further and situated her satchel underneath her head as she lay down comfortably in a state of bliss. But before she could relax, a niggling feeling arose within her and her ears pricked up to hear a silent thumping sound.

She quickly dismissed it, keeping her eyes closed, convinced that it was her own heartbeat but as seconds passed the sound grew. She sat up quickly and looked around, the breeze was light and the sun was at its highest. The sound grew louder but slowed to a trot. _A trot?!_

Letizia whipped her head and looked behind the tree to see the silhouette of a figure mounted on a large horse. She squinted in an attempt to recognise the man but his face was obscured by the brightness of the sunlight. As the figure came closer, it became evident that the individual was armed.

Letizia's brain went into overdrive and her hands were found clutching her bow. Preparing to fire the arrow that now strained against the tension as she aggressively primed it at the stranger who came closer with every passing second.

Her breathing hitched as soon as the sun's rays were interrupted by a passing cloud and the subtraction of the harsh light exposed the individual from its previous silhouette. She dropped her bow and grasped a piece of bread in her hand only to catapult it straight into the stranger's face.

"_Merda Letizia!" _The startled voice exclaimed. Catching the bread before it made contact with their face and causing an explosion of crumbs.

"How did you find me?"

"Ooh! Bread, _grazie, _I have never had such edible items thrown at me before." Ezio's knowing smirk appeared as he took a bite from the bread while Letizia could not help but scowl at his intrusion.

"Pity, I'll try a rock next time."

"_Letty... per favore tesora_, my face is all I have." Ezio winked and flirtatiously took a bite from the bread though as he did so started choking on the piece.

Letizia couldn't help but laugh at the assassin, overcome by a mere piece of bread. Ezio soon regained his previous composure and smiled at the chuckling figure sprawled on the grass before him. He approached and sat down beside her, clutching at the piece of bread and extending it towards her. Letizia's fit of laughter slowly died down and took the bread from Ezio, taking a bite from it herself and resuming her relaxing position, staring up at the lucid movement of the clouds.

"You nearly shot me" Ezio started

"I'm sorry" Letizia sighed, "Seldom do people come up to this place. Apart from me from time to time, and now I guess, you."

Ezio looked at Letizia and smiled, though her eyes were closed he appreciated the sincerity of her apology. The silence that took over after her reply was peaceful, serene. The breeze rolled by and the scent of the countryside was enough to blow over the exhaustion and events from this morning.

"I hope I have not ruined this spot for you, I just wanted to make sure," Ezio paused, hesitating and regretting his action of breaking the silence. Letizia now looked up at him with her brows furrowed in question, "I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I felt very guilty after you stormed out of the barracks."

Letizia did not reply with urgency, silence took over as she tried to comprehend Ezio's concern.

"Thank you, I am fine. It seems out of character for you to worry seeing as you tried to take me down just earlier." Letizia replied with a chuckle remembering their duel this morning.

"That, is correct, although I am certain that you would have stayed to gloat over your victory seeing as you indeed defeated _me_. But you just stormed out of the villa without even an insult towards my crushed ego." Ezio laughed and nudged Letizia who now sat up beside him, eyeing her with caution. She merely smiled, one that did not quite reach her eyes and Ezio found his concern appear.

"Do not fret, I'll save my gloating for later and remind you of your loss when the time is more appropriate."

"Letizia-" Ezio began before she spoke again.

"They all doubted me, those mercenaries, and the giggling women. Full of doubt." Letizia scoffed, beginning to pick at the grass beside her.

Ezio's brows knitted as he looked at the sulking woman that sat beside him, "and why must you care so much if they do? You proved them very wrong today" he stated with a tone of certainty, even though he could not empathise with her, he knew of the pressure, that pressure he carries himself in order to live up to the assassin that he is meant to be, an assassin that could equal his father.

Granted that Letizia had other doubts surrounding her due to the norms that she was expected to entrench as a woman, but Ezio knew full well that she was far from the typical girl. At least compared to the other women Ezio has previously experienced before, women he did not recall to respond to his advances with the aggression of a bow and arrow, or bread for that matter.

"Thank you Ezio." Letizia looked up at him with a gentle smile gracing her lips which held much sincerity.

"You're welcome Letty." Ezio braced himself for a physical retort at his use of her nickname but to his surprise he did not receive such a response, only the lingering smile on her lips remained as she looked out into the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>A little filler just to progress the interaction between the two. <em>

_I miss Ezio... _

_Thank you for reading!_

**-Unicorn Princess**


End file.
